Cyan
by xXRapierXx
Summary: After the death of his little sister, Cody Grimoire is out to avenge his little sister by destroying all the creatures of the night known as Grim. Will he be able to become a Hunter? Or will he die trying?
1. A Grim Night to remember

**The original story RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Grim Night to reme__mber..._

Rain poured down as the glowing moon shined in the dark sky. Cody ran as fast as he could to reach his home. Nearly running out of energy, he stops at a nearby bus station and sits on a bench to take a breather. "Hah... Hah... Why did I have to stay 'till 4:00 after class..? I have to get home... Huff... Caroline's probably waiting..." Cody got back on his feet and continued to run down the street. As soon as he got to his white, modern house, he rang the doorbell.

_*Ding-dong...*_

"Caroline? I'm home, could you please open the gate? It's pouring like hell out here!" There was no response. Cody called out her name again but there was no answer. Impatiently, Cody threw his bag across the gate and climbed to the other side. He removed his shoes and socks as they were drenched and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Oh right... I always remind Caroline to lock the front door. Maybe I can climb in through the window..." He dropped his bag and ran to one side of the house.

He opened the thin window and climbed in. As he climbed through the window, Cody felt an eerie presence in the living room. With squinted eyes, he scanned the room and after, a flash of lighting struck down and the room was lit for a mili-second. At that exact time, Cody saw a black figure with a monstrous skull-like helmet as it's head and bone-like spikes on it's arms. Blood dripped from the creature's mouth as it stared into Cody's eyes. "G-GET AWAY FROM OUR HOME!" In fear, he ran towards the figure to attack but it disappeared into the dark. Cody slipped and face-planted the floor.

"W-what? What is this..?"

He looked at his hands and in shock, what he saw was blood. He jumped up and desperately tried to find the light switch. He flipped it, and looked at the floor. There was a trail of blood from the living room leading to the staircase of the house. "P-please... Please don't tell me..."

Cody followed the trail of blood and ran to desperately find his sister. He ran up the stairs but slipped. He got back on his feet and got to the second floor of the house. Through the hallway, he noticed there was more blood that usual. He ran to Caroline's room and opened the door. "What... What the hell is this..?" Caroline's room was covered in blood. From the floor, to the walls. A bit of the blood was on the ceiling as well. "C-Caroline..? Are you there..?" Cody slowly walked through the room. All the closets were wrecked, smashed into pieces. Her mattress was torn in half. There was a shattered vase on the floor with Caroline's favorite flower lying on the ground. The sunflower. Her desk was luckily the only piece of furniture that survived the chaos. Cody eventually reached the other side of the room and when he looked at the opposite end of where the bed was, he saw his sister's arm. Cody kneeled and picked up her arm and embraced it. "No... No. Caroline... What THE FUCK IS THIS?! CAROLINE! CAROLINE! Caroline... *sniff* *sob* I-If only I came back home... If only I wasn't hanging out with those half-assed guys that made me get into trouble and stay late... Why... Why does this happen to me..?"

Cody stood up and wiped his tears.

At the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of a white piece of paper under Caroline's notebook on her desk. He walked to it and picked it up. It was a drawing of Cody smiling with the Sun in the background and what seems to be their house. Cody gazed at the picture with dead eyes, and folded it and placed it in his pocket. He looked back and stood in place. Right after, police cars came rushing and stopped at their front home. Police men got out and hurried towards the house, they barricaded the home. A few scanned the area downstairs while the others went upstairs. An officer with brown hair and small brown eyes arrived at Caroline's room and saw Cody standing and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey guys! We found someone!"

The officer announced. He went in the room and took his handcuffs out, approaching Cody with caution. The officer grabbed Cody's hands and hand-cuffed him. "You'll be coming with us for questioning." The two went out of the room and encountered a bunch of the other officers.

"You found someone?" One of them asked. "Yes. It's either he's a survivor or the killer." All of the officers including Cody left the house and after, both the officer and Cody went in one of the police cars and drove off. It was silent.

As the car made a left turn, Cody said with a cold voice "You guys sure came late." The officer turned around for a bit. "Can't help it kid. It's a stormy night and it's hard to get any wi-fi around here. And without wi-fi, we can't contact the nearby policemen to come to your rescue if there's any trouble." The car fell silent once more. Cody looked out the window and fell into deep thought. _Me..? The killer? I can't believe they would think that! I would never. Never kill my sister..! They have to believe me. That monster, the blood, everything... _The car made a sudden stop. The officer turned around "We're at the police station. Let's go, we've got a few questions for you."

* * *

**Hey Guys this is the first fanfic I've ever made. I hope you enjoyed it and please do tell me your first impressions and things I can improve on. That would help a lot and I would love to fit and change the story so you guys can enjoy it more. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and you can watch the first few episodes at Rooster Teeth's website. It may take awhile to upload other chapters because the show is ongoing and I will try to follow it at times. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Beacon? Or jail?

"_**The sky grew darker, painted blue on blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night" **_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Beacon? Or jail?_

The two got out of the car. "Still raining out there..." Cody said. "Yeah, yeah now just follow me." The officer opened the glass door and the two went inside. "Oh and by the way, you can call me officer Zane. Just Zane is alright. You got a name?" Cody was quiet and did not say a word. He faced the floor and just continued to wonder... "Alright... We're going."

The officer walked through the room while Cody trailed behind. "Hohoho, interesting. I wonder if that kid murdered someone." said one of the officers. "Oh dear... I hope you're wrong, I'm sure that boy couldn't do anything to harm someone." The officers continued to mumble.

"Here we are. Please go in this room." Zane said. There was not much in the room. Three chairs, and a table. There was nothing on the walls and it was a particularly tight room. _With this kind of set-up,__ this is how they make suspects feel anxious and stuff but it won't work on me because I didn't commit the crime at all... I hope they believe_ me... Thought Cody.

Cody first entered the interrogation room while Zane followed. Another man with grey hair wearing spectacle glasses and has a black buttoned vest with black trousers entered as well. Zane shut the door and locked it from the inside; he placed the key back in his left pocket. Cody and the man sat down while Zane faced Cody, ready to begin the interrogation.

"Cody Grimoire. Age 14. Hair color, brown. Eye color, green. Skin tone light." said Zane. "Tell me something. Did you like your little sister?"

"Yes. More than ever. After our parents left us, I was the one who took care of her." Cody stood up. "I was the one working for money." He raised his fist. "I was the one who would protect her from any harm. Now why the HELL do you think I would kill her?!" Cody banged the table with full force. Zane approached the boy and gave him a soft punch to his gut.

"Gah..! Huff... Huff..." Cody could barely breath for a second.

"Calm down. If you weren't the one who did the crime, please explain how another person was involved." Zane stepped back a few steps and sat on the chair infront of Cody.

"Ha... When I entered through the window of my home, a light lit the room for a few seconds. From there, I saw this monster with a skeleton head, read eyes and skeleton armor on it's arms. That was the thing that killed Caroline...!" Cody sat back down and stared at Zane, waiting for a response. "But I'm guessing you won't believe me in that. I'm just a kid after all."

The man with grey hair looked at Zane and Zane looked back. "I have something to say to you Cody." The man stood up and began to walk around the room. "We do believe you now that you've told us what you saw. That monster is known as Grim. Normally the Grim shouldn't be able to enter the city since the lights are powered by repelling dust which is what the Grim hate."

"Well they somehow got in!" said Cody. "And what is this about repelling dust? And what WAS that monster, Grim thing?"

"Listen carefully, Cody. From here on, I will explain everything." said the man. "As of right now, you have 2 options. One, become a Hunter that slays the creatures known as Grim. Or two, go to jail because you committed a crime."

"What..? I don't understa-"

"Listen. The people of this city know that they are protected from the Grim because of the repelling dust in the street lights. If they find out even one was able to break in, the people would doubt the government's security and would even start rebelling or panicking." The man sat down. "If you choose to become a Hunter, then we would point the murder to an unidentified suspect whom we cannot catch. If you choose not to, you will be put in solitary confinement. Understand?"

_That sounded like a threat. But I don't want to go to jail... _"Alright. I want to learn more about the Grim and I want to learn how to fight so I can avenge my sister and protect other people." Cody's eyes shined with fire as he looked into the man's eyes.

"That is a good answer. From now on, you will strive to become a Hunter along with other people. You will be under my care and you will be studying at a school specialized for Hunters and Huntresses, The Beacon Academy." The man stood up and shook Cody's hand.

"Thank you sir... May I ask? What is your name?" said Cody as he let go of the man's hand.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you my name, sorry about that. Call me Ozpin. Professor Ozpin." Professor Ozpin gave Cody a gentle smile.

"One more question kid." said Zane. "Were the lights on your street off?"

"Now that you mention it... They were..." said Cody.

"Then that is how they got in. Luckily, no one else was harmed." said Professor Ozpin.

"Well, my work here's done. You are free of charge Mr. Grimoire, you may leave whenever you like." Zane stood up and unlocked the door. After, he left to continue his work.

"Well, I'll be heading home then. Goodnight Professor Ozpin." Cody smiled and stood up. As he was about to open the door Professor Ozpin stopped him to tell him one more thing.

"Pack your bags Cody. You will be staying in the dorms tomorrow. And don't worry about the Grim coming back. The lights should be fixed with more powerful Dust." said Professor Ozpin.

"What about my home?" asked Cody.

"You will be under my care. Your home will be cleaned, and for rent."

"I see. I can't wait. Thank you for this opportunity sir. Goodnight." Cody turned the door handle and left the interrogation room. He walked through the front desk and began to hear the other officers mumbling again.

"Hey, looks like he's innocent." said an officer. "Oh that's good! He must be really happy!"

Cody walked out of the police station and looked up at the sky. It was still night time. "It stopped raining." he said. _Sis... I'll be sure to avenge you. I'll be sure to protect other people so they have a chance at life... Watch me._ Cody walked back home, ready to start his new journey.

A few days later, the funeral of Caroline Grimoire was held.


	3. Cyan meets Red

**"I need the shade of blue that rips your heart out. You don't see that type of blue around here"**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Cyan meets Red_

"So... When is Ozzy gonna pick me up? It's 10:00 already..." Cody looked at his watch on his left wrist and sighed. He carried his 2 suitcases near a lamp post and leaned on it to rest. Soon enough, Cody was in deep sleep...

"YO! How long are you gonna sleep dude?!"

Cody woke up with a quick reaction. He saw a large bus infront of him with other students waiting in it. He was keeping the students waiting because he was asleep. He looked around and noticed his bags were already packed in the bus. _Aaah... Why do I have to go in that noisy bus? I don't like noisy people... And it's not my fault the bus was late and made me doze off. _Without any hesitation, Cody climbed onboard.

"Hello. Please find seat as will we to departure." said the busman. Cody waved his hand at him and continued to walk. _Speak I can Engrish too. _Cody tried to hold in is laughter as he was trying to find a seat.

Suddenly, a blonde girl with a tan vest and a yellow cleavage-bearing shirt stood up. "Oh! Oh! New kid! This one's free~" She points at the seat next to her where a girl with a black blouse and red cloak accompanied by black hair and red streaks sat. "Eh?! Hey Yaaaang! Don't just do something like that out of the blue..." The girl leans towards Yang. "You know I'm not good with other people..." said the girl. "Oh quite being a baby Ruby! This is a perfect chance for you to make some friends! Now go on, at least talk to the guy!" Yang shoves Ruby back to her seat. Not really caring about what happened, Cody walks up to Ruby's seat and sits.

_Hmm... Everyone here is old. Older than me. I wonder if I'm taking the right bus. _Cody takes a quick look at Ruby. _She seems to be my age. Maybe I should talk to her. _"Um... Hi, my name's Cody Grimoire. And you are..?" Cody smiles gently, waiting for a reply.

"Uh. Oh! My name's Ruby Rose... Uh... That girl there is my sister, Yang. So uh... Do you want to be friends..?" Ruby asks with a quiet voice._Wait that's her sister? They look nothing like each other. That means either one of them is adopted or both. "_Oh yeah. We can be friends. So we should be heading towards Bacon Academy right?"

"Eh... AHAHAHAHAHAH! Bacon Academy?! Pfft... Ahahaha!" _I__sn't that what it's called? _"Ha... Ha... You're funny! It's not Bacon, it's BEACON." said Ruby. "Oh, Beacon..." Having realized he made a fool of himself, Cody stays quiet during the ride. He tries to fall asleep but is stopped by Ruby.

"Hey, you look pretty uh... What's the word. Unprepared to me. I mean, grey jacket, white shirt and blue jeans..." Ruby looks at Cody from head to toe and then looks out the window. "Unprepared? I've got my clothes and stuff in my suitcase." said Cody as he also tried to look at what Ruby was wearing.

"Oh? It's all in your suitcase? Cool, then what weapon do you use? What does it look like?! Does it run on dust?!" Ruby seems to have a very enthusiastic expression on her face. "Um... I have no weapon." said Cody. "What? Oh I think you're taking the wrong bus! This bus goes to Beacon, where Hunters and Huntresses gather to hone their skills." said Ruby.

"No, I'm in the right bus. Professor Ozpin told me to go to-"

"WHAT?! Professor Ozpin said you could join Beacon too?! You're just like me! But you must be even more special, because you don't even have a weapon or armor on you. Do you fight with just your fists?"

"Um I don't fight. You could say I'm a newbie."

"Reaaaally..? But... Wow, that means you got to skip 3 years of training at Signal Academy and go straight to Beacon! I guess Professor Ozpin can see you've got a lot of potential." said Ruby as she fiddles with her hair.

_Wait a minute. 'Signal Academy'? If that's the beginners school then why am I going to the expert's school?! DANG OLD MAN DIDN'T TELL ME EVERYTHING! _"I-I see..."

After the conversation with Ruby, Cody began to doze off again. He was about to fall off his seat when Yang quickly stood up and shoved Cody, slamming him onto the sleeping Ruby.

"Kyaaa! What are you doing! Please... IM TOO YOUNG!"

"Hehehehe" chuckled Yang.

Ruby pushes the sleeping Cody with great strength, making him fly onto Yang.

"Ruby! Why would you do that! He was asleep and couldn't control himself." said Yang as she carried Cody back to his seat.

"Well... I didn't want him to sleep on me..." said the girl with a red face. The awkwardness between Cody and Ruby before seemed to have increased. But alas, Cody knows nothing of what is going on.

"Hey! Now we at Signal Airport! Please everyone down you go! Bags take you to airship! said the busman... The door opened and the students came rushing out.

"Hubba wha? We there yet?" said Cody as he woke up. Everyone in the bus was moving out. "Oh looks like we're gonna go." Cody did a bit of stretching and followed the others out to get his luggage. He looked at the ship. There are about 4 Dust-powered airships, of great size. Each airship had two front wings and to hind wings with 3 jets at the back plus two smaller ones hidden below. The Beacon Academy's emblem can be seen at the top spoiler, where the dock is also located.

_Such an amazing design..._ pondered Cody while he was getting his suitcases.

As everyone got the things they needed, the crew members brought their bags to the cargo truck and placed them into the bottom area of the ship while the student body climbed aboard.

As the students board the ship, they are guided by one of the crew members to the dock. "Here you will have a great view of our town, Vale. Our destination will be Beacon Academy. We will approximately arrive in 20 minutes. Have a nice time while on board!" The crew member soon left after the announcement. After, Cody quickly leans on the glass to rest. _So that's the name of this town. I couldn't never remember it._ From his view, Cody could see the entire town. He could spot his house and even the park and stores him and his sister have been through. _That brings back memories... _Cody continues to gaze at the town from above and soon changes his view to the students onboard. _This will be my lively hood now. I actually can't wait to get started on slaying those Grim things._

Unexpectedly, a hologram picturing a blonde-middle aged woman popped up.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." _A hologram... Never got to see one of those. I want to see how it works._ Cody took a few steps forward and noticed the pixelized graphical structure. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Right after the hologram disappeared, everyone began chatting non-stop, as if they've been waiting to for a day.

"Check it out!" one of the students yelled. All the students on board moved to the glass in the ship to get a view that was quite extraordinary. Cody went closer to the glass to see what all the commotion was about as well.

"Oh wow! I can see Signal from up here!" said Ruby as she and her sister watched the Academy become smaller and smaller.

_So that's Signal. That's where I was supposed to go. Hmm. My ears are popping. We must be going at a higher altitude. _

"Blrgh... Hack! Oh no-blrgh"

Cody watched as a blonde boy was trying his best not to vomit in the ship. _Good thing I don't have any air traveling issues._

"Blraaaaagh!" the boy vomited on his shoes...

"Aww ew! Stay away from me! Stay away from me! Stay away from meee!" yelled Yang as she tried to avoid vomit boy.

_This is going to be a long day. _Cody leaned back against the glass imagining how Beacon would look like.


	4. Welcome to Beacon

**"Red like Roses fills my dreams and takes me to the place you rest"**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon_

_Please exit the ship through the platforms. Be wary that the platform is not protected by any barrier. It is advised not to walk near the platform as one might fall. _As soon as the announcement was over, all the students began to walk across the platform. Some hurried towards the Academy and some enjoyed the beautiful view and serenity. And others... Well they tried to recover from their sicknesses...

The Academy laid afloat a large pond, with the main bridge extending towards the building and smaller bridges that move along side it. It was complete with large walls and structures that surrounded the Academy.

It was surprisingly sunny and at the same time, hot. Cody removed his jacket revealing a white shirt with a tatoo-like design on the back in the shape of wings. Cody tried to look for someone to temporarily pair up with since he and most likely other people don't know the area. Cody approached a girl with long, black hair leading down to her waist with one blue streak. Her blue eyes and red vest with yellow clips and white pants make her stand out from the crowd. Her weapon of choice seemed to be a small red cannon attached to her black belt. _Is she my age too? She's kinda short. _Cody approached the girl and tried to introduce himself. "Um, hello. Do you know how to get around this place?" Cody asked the girl. "Ah sorry, I don't know either. We can pair up for a bit until we find our way" said the girl. Cody introduced himself "My name's Cody Grimoire."

"I'm Daniella Santiago." The two walked around until they finally arrived at the main building. Following everyone else, they seem to have ended up what seemed to be an assembly hall. A stage was set with a lone microphone and the entire student body waited and began to chat until the head master arrived. Both Cody and Daniella walked through the crowd until they eventually were able to see the stage without being blocked by the older students. "You could get lost in this crowd" said Daniella as she was focusing her eye sight on the students.

"Hey Cody, you know about teams don't you?" asked Daniella. "Teams? Not really." Cody walked a few steps forward so he could see better. "Well, you can get into teams of 4 by partnering up with someone..."

"Oh? Well I hope I get to be in a good group!"

"Do you want to be-

"Ahem!" Everyone fell silent as they saw the headmaster of Beacon on stage along with Glynda Goodwitch, ready to make a speech.

_Old man Ozpin?! T_hought Cody as he watched the headmaster. "I'll… keep this brief." The man pushed his glasses onto his nose. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." _Wasted energy? Yep that's me._ "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that only knowledge only can carry you so far. It is up for you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin stopped and left the stage, letting Ms. Goodwitch take control of the crowd.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" _Ms. Goodwitch really kept her announcement as brief as Prof. Ozpin's... "_Another thing. You will be taken to the locker room where you will place all your necessary gear then soon after, go to the cafeteria to have dinner. Sleeping bags ARE required. Should you not have one, please ask the staff members at the ballroom before you sleep.

After dinner, the students were lead to the ballroom by one of the staff members. It is a very large room with a chandelier at the ceiling illuminating the center of the room while small candles were placed on tables in the corners of the room. "Find a place where you can sleep with your sleeping bag. All students are not allowed to exit the ballroom without a notification from the staff members."

Many of the students began to place their sleeping bags. Some near the windows where they could enjoy the beautiful view of the waterfalls and some elsewhere. Cody placed his sleeping bag near the window. He soon changed into a black shirt with blue pants that had red stripes on them. He tried to fall asleep in his sleeping bag but remembered that he had already slept throughout most of the day. So instead, he stood up and tried to look for someone to talk to. He saw Ruby lying on her sleeping bag chatting with Yang and decided to say hello.

"Hey Ruby, Yang. This is like one big sleepover isn't it?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, but I don't think our dad would approve of all the boys though." said Ruby. She continued to write down on a piece of paper. "I know I would prrrrr~" said Yang.

Cody looked around and saw the same blonde boy that vomitted in the airship. He wore... Blue tight pajamas with white pon-pons on his chest. "Riiight. All the boys here look great." commented Cody. "Eh... Oh well." said Yang.

He noticed Ruby writing a letter. Attempting to peek at Ruby's letter, Ruby threw her dog-faced pillow at Cody in self defense. "Ow... Haha, sorry about that. Who are you writing to?"

"The gang back at signal. I want to let them know how I'm doing here at Beacon." Ruby looked up and tried to focus her eyes on a figure far from her.

"You know that girl over there Ruby?" asked Yang. "Yeah, she was there when I exploded but she left before I could even say a thing. "Wait, you exploded Ruby..?" asked Cody.

Ruby scratched her back and smiled "It's uh... Hehe, a long story..." Yang quickly got up and grabbed Ruby's hand "C'mon! This is your chance to talk with her and befriend her, let's go!" Yang pulled Ruby with her.

_Hmm? Oh they want to say hi to that girl. The one with black hair and amber eyes, with a bow on her head. She's pretty cute but sadly, I am way out of her league..._

As he was walking through the ballroom. Most of the students are still awake, having conversations with others while the rest of the students tried to sleep. Soon, he caught a glimpse of Daniella. Her luck ran out and wasn't able to find a good spot to sleep. Cody went to her. "Can't find a place to sleep? You can rest where I am. There's a lot of free space there." Cody pointed at a small corner near the windows. There, Cody's bed laid near the table where a gold candle sat.

"Um... Thank you." Cody and Daniella went to where Cody pointed out.. Daniella settled down and jumped on to her sleeping bag. Cody followed. "This initiation test. Are you going to take it?" asked Cody.

"Nah. Even though I was just promoted to Beacon Academy today, I feel like I should train more so I'm going to take afternoon classes with Ms. Goodwitch." Daniella slowly got into her sleeping bag.

"Wait a minute. They can promote Signal students just like that?"

"Yeah it's possible. There are 4 different classes in each grade ya know." Daniella moved closer to Cody, trying to take a good look at his face... "I haven't seen you around at Signal."

Cody backed away a little bit. "I'm not from Signal. I was recruited today by Prof. Ozpin." Cody scratched his head.

"I see. You must be special then! That's pretty lucky! Some people work their butts off just to get to Beacon but here you are now, recruited just like that."

"Haha, yeah. I'm going to try and get some rest. I want to see how tomorrow will unfold." Cody got into his sleeping bag and immediately closed his eyes.

"Yeah me too. I can't wait to show the others what I can do. Goodnight." Whispered Daniella.

"Goodnight." said Cody. _Oldman Ozpin, I will be ready for anything you throw at me! Because I just became friends with an awesome girl!_


	5. The First Step

**"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test."**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The First Step_

The Sun shined brightly in the sky. Illuminating the ballroom through it's tall glass windows. "Waaaake UP LAZY BUD!" As fast as lighting, Cody wakes up and gets out of his sleeping bag. "It's morning, it's morning, it morning, it's MORNING~" Cody turns his head, and sees an orange-haired girl with turquoise eyes skipping around. _She's... An alarm clock. _"C'mon Ren wake up!" The girl starts jumping happily waiting for her friend with black long hair and pink eyes. His clothing seems to be based of Eastern culture.

"Morning Cody. You're up early!" Daniella wipes the dust off her eyes. She stretches a bit before packing her sleeping bag. "Oh... Hi. I'm not much of a morning person actually. I could barely sleep last night. Was there a fight?"

Daniella takes out a brush and begins to stroke her black hair "Well... Yang and Weiss began fighting for sometime but was settled when Blake and Ms. Goodwitch stepped in."

"I don't know any of those names except for Yang and Ms. Goodwitch." said Cody with a blank face.

"Blake's the girl with amber eyes and wears a bow on her head. Weiss is the girl with white hair and has an asymmetrical ponytail."

" Oh, so that's Blake... Alright, thanks." After a brief moment of silence Cody asks "Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

"Yeah, exit the ballroom and go down the hall and turn left. It's a both-gender washroom."

"Got it. Thanks." Cody picks his small bag up and walks out the ballroom. A cool breeze runs through the hall as Cody makes his way into the washroom. The walls were filled with mirrors, each having a sink underneath. It was nice, clean and had a refreshing scent of tiger lilies...

"I can't believe we've been at beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we would get kicked out or anything..." Cody encounters the same girl that caused all the ruckus in the ballroom as well as her friend, Ren. Cody tries to ignore the two and takes out a toothbrush and wipes it on some minty fresh toothpaste.

"I mean, you were the perfect honor student and I'm, well I'm ME!" As Cody brushes his teeth, he faces the mirror and watches the two students talk. _Ren doesn't seem like a morning person too. I could try to be his friend. And, maybe that girl can be my friend too I guess._

_"All students at Beacon, the cafeteria is now open. Please proceed to the mess hall to get breakfast. I repeat..." _As the announcement went on, Cody quickly packed his things and rushed to the mess hall. _FoooOOOOOD... Im so hungry...!_ At the hall,he dashed pass students from left to right and soon, he finally reaches the cafeteria. Cody quickly falls inline and looks at the food that's set up as a buffet. _Bacon... Eggs... Pancakes... _Cody grabs the serving fork and places two pancakes on his plate. He pours a bit of maple syrup onto it and leaves the line.

At a sudden moment, he bumps into a tall man with a blonde maw-hawk. "Sorry..." said Cody.

"Hey you better watch it! Wait, what's a brat like you doing here at Beacon?! Get outta here!" The blonde man intimidates Cody and stares into his eyes.

One of the guys accompanying the blonde looked at Cody. "He's not even wearing any armor at all! Hahaha!" The blonde walks towards Cody and grabs his shirt, pulling him upwards. "Gah..! My food..."

"Don't get in my way next time kid or I'll-"

"Hey Branden. Let him go." Cody tries to turn his head and to his surprise, sees a short girl with black hair and blue eyes._ Daniella?!_

"Oh, and what are you gonna do 'bout it shorty?" The blonde tosses Cody to the side, making him collide with a nearby table and spilling his pancakes on the floor. _What the hell..? What's with these guys? _Branden takes out a katana hidden behind him and prepares for battle.

"What am I gonna do about it..?" Daniella grabs the grey handle of her tiny cannon and points it at Branden. The cannon begins to extend up to Daniella's elbow to keep mobility and begins to glow with yellow light. The top and bottom areas of the cannon extend forward, revealing white teeth-like parts that resemble a jaw while the left and right side stay in place.

"Meet my weapon of choice, Sodom the Fireball Cannon." Daniella holds the trigger and a revving sound can be heard from her cannon. _Vrrrrrrrr..._ Yellow particles flow into the machine. It's ready to fire.

"Damn girl..." Admitting defeat, Branden sheaths his katana and turns to leave. "Don't get cocky." Him and his gang leave the cafeteria. Stunned by what happened, the students take a moment to watch Daniella pack Sodom before getting back to their breakfast. Cody gets back on his feet and approaches his 'savior'.

"Uh, thanks for helping me out there." said Cody.

"No problem. But you should forge your own weapon so you can stand up against goons like him and the Grim." Daniella reaches into her pocket and takes a folded brochure out. She unfolds it, then hands it to Cody. "That's a brochure from the weapon store in the city. Go there with blueprints on how you want your weapon to work and look like and they'll make it for you for a good price."

"Thanks! I've already got ideas flooding into my head." Cody looks at the brochure and begins to read a bit of it's contents. _We've got Red, Blue, Yellow and Green dust! We've also got other kinds of dust you need for your weapon! We can forge, modify or completely destroy it if you like! Come now! _

"Talk to Ms. Goodwitch first. Normally you forge your weapons at Signal when you first become a Hunter/Huntress but in your case, you'll need an adult's help."

"Thanks again. I'll go see Ms. Goodwitch right away." Cody packs the brochure into his left pocket and walks out of the cafeteria. He passes the ballroom and the wash room and exits the secondary building.

Outside, the Sun is shining and the area around Beacon is peaceful. The pond has crystal clear water, the trees and bushes are bright green... Cody continues to walk on the pathway and makes a right turn, heading towards the main building. _I'm sure Ms. Goodwitch said her and the headmaster's office is located in this building. _Cody pushes the glass door and to his sight, is a large hall with two staircases going up to a door, one on the left, the other on the right. Cody heads up the staircase and opens the door. _Another hallway. This place is big. _ He walks through until he sees the door to Ms. Goodwitch's office near the end of the corridor. A golden plate hung above the door with Ms. Goodwitch's first name "Glynda". Cody knocked and entered.

"Yes, what is it you need?" Ms. Goodwitch looked up and focused her eyesight at Cody. "Ah, Mr. Grimoire. What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon, you can call me Cody." Cody took the brochure and showed it to Ms. Goodwitch. "I would like to forge my own weapon."

"I see. I shall accompany you to the closest forging shop." _Wow that was quick... I thought I'd have to talk her into it. _Ms. Goodwitch pressed her glasses onto her nose. "Do you have the necessary blueprints for your weapon?"

"I, uh can think of something when we get there..." Cody grimaced. Ms. Goodwitch raised an eyebrow "It is your responsibility to know what weapon you would like to create. I am merely going with you as your guide._"_ Ms. Goodwitch opened the door and stopped. "If you feel you can make something that quickly, then let us go." Cody followed the lady as they headed out of Beacon's perimeters and into the city of Vale.

The city is packed with many stores and people as well as cars bustling through the streets. Together the two arrived at their destination. _Uncle Gab's Forging Shop _read the sign. Cody entered while Ms. Goodwitch followed.

"Good afternoon! How may I help ya?" Cody looked around the shop. It was chock full of shelves filled with all kinds of weapons from scythes to swords and pistols to cannons. At the center of the shop was a glass table with all the different kinds of dust stored inside.

"I'd like to forge a weapon." said Cody.

"Alright, ya got any blueprints or somethin'?"

"I've got it in my head." Ms. Goodwitch face-palmed and turned away.

"Okay, then I'll be glad to work with ya little man! Just tell me what you want to see and I'll make it." said the shopkeeper. Cody turned to Ms. Goodwitch and said, "I'll be here for quite some time. You don't need to stay with me." Ms. Goodwitch turned around. "Yes I know. You know your way back to Beacon I presume so I will take my leave. Do come back." Ms. Goodwitch exited the shop and began to walk back to Beacon.

"Alright sir. This is how I want my weapon to look like..."


	6. Mizu Rapier

**"Black the Beast descends from Shadows"**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Mizu Rapier_

It's been hours since Cody and Ms. Goodwitch arrived at the forging shop to create a weapon. _It's already 2:13pm. I think the initiation begins at 3:30. We've gotta hurry with this weapon. _"Yo Uncle Gab, is there anything you need?" Cody peeked into the room Gab was working in. "Just hand me the twin rapier handles on the desk!" Cody turned, picked up the twin silver rapier handles and gave them to Gab. "Ya know, you're weapon design's pretty heavy." said Gab as he was hammering the two blades. "The maximum number of weapons I've seen someone carry is 2. You'll be carryin' 4 weapons." Gab turned and began placing what seems to be a dust converter into a small machine. "Yeah, but that's exactly why I asked for 2 gauntlets so the load would be lighter on me."

Cody walked around the shop and looked at the displayed weapons. "Hey Cody, could you pass me the other dust converter?" asked Gab. "Sure. But, I never asked you to install a dust converter..." Cody picked up the black machine and handed it to Gab. "Well... A certain man told me to add those to whatever weapon you were to make. It can convert a specific element to dust depending on the element you choose."

_Man? I wonder... Does he mean Ozpin?_ "Aaah finally done with the twin rapiers! Here, test 'em out if ya like!" Gab gave the rapiers to Cody with care. "They're beautiful. Just like how I imagined them to look like." Both rapiers had a bronze handle and pommel with white-painted knuckle guards and crossbow. Under the main guard was a switch that would detach or attach the silver blades. Cody swung the blades a few times. _Nice and light. _"The blade's made of iron right?" asked Cody.

"Yep, that's right! I'm almost done with the right gauntlet. I'll be finished by around 3:00."

"What?!" _Dang, that means my chances of getting to the initiation are really slim... It'll take me 20 minutes for me to travel back to Beacon and 5 minutes or more to get to the area where the initiation would take place..! _"Hey Uncle, I'll help you out! Tell me how to assemble the left gauntlet." Cody carefully placed the rapiers on the glass table and hurried to Gab's workplace. "Alright, get the dust converter and place it in this space here" Gab opened the right gauntlet to demonstrate. "After, get the small spring and place it at the back of the gauntlet. Next, place the cartridge in front of the spring. That's where the blade will go. Ya might have to push it back a bit." _Following this guy is gonna be tough but I have to work quickly and efficiently._

2:50pm. Cody is almost finished assembling the left gauntlet. "Now add the tube to where the dust will be stored right here and... You're done! Now there's only one thing left for you to do. Choose the type of dust you will use." Cody carried the two black gauntlets and slipped his arms into them. He got the two rapiers and flipped both switches to detach the blades. He got one blade and inserted it into the gauntlet and did the same for the other one. The blades were displayed at the top part of his arms and were quite long. Perfect for close combat.

"Okay. Now then, these are the four main types of dust. Red, blue, yellow and green. Red is fire, blue is water, yellow is lighting and green is earth. Once you've chosen your main element, you get to select a specific color for it." Gab got the 4 tubes where each of the main dusts were in. "Choose carefully. The element you choose will affect your blades' powers and effects." Cody carefully looked at each of them. "Blue. I want the blue dust."

"Alright and it's color?" asked Gab

"Cyan. It's my favorite color."

Gab took two small tubes from under the table and filled them with the cyan colored dust. "Extend your arms please." Gab installed the tubes into the outer side of each gauntlet. The gauntlet began to rev as the dust flowed in. Cody looked at his gauntlet as the gauge began to fill up. Right after, his blades began to emit a blue light. "You're all set. Here, take this utility belt with you. I made it so you can carry the handles for you rapiers." Gab handed a black utility belt set with 4 tiny extra blades for the gauntlets. Cody strapped the belt around his waist and locked the handles in place.

"Alright, I'm off. I promise to pay you later. If I stay any sooner, I'll be late for something!" Cody began to walk towards the front door.

"Wait! One more thing. If you don't have the blades installed in your gauntlets, then you can use the empty space to release dust, thus making you able to fly up or dash forward for a limited amount of time."

"Thanks Uncle Gab! That's all I needed to know." Cody left the shop and stood on the street. He ejected the blades from the gauntlets and placed them back in the rapiers. He crouched and with both his hands, he pulled the release trigger on his gauntlets. When he let his grip go, Cody went flying into the air leaving a trail of beautiful cyan dust. He spun and threw his arms backwards, allowing the knock-back motion of his gauntlets to send him flying in a forward motion.

"HELL YEAH! BEACON, HERE I COME!" At a high speed, Cody went flying to the direction of where Beacon cliff is located. _This is hell of a lot of fun! I thought this would be hard for me to do but it's particularly easy! _Cody flew across the town and went higher into the sky. He soon was able to see Beacon in the distance. _There it is, I'm almost there! I'm sure I have time before the initiation starts!_ Cody flew faster and faster and soon enough, he was able to make it to Beacon.

"Alright! Now how do I land?" Still in mid-air, Cody tried to figure out how to get back on land. "DAMMIT HOW DO I LAND?!" Cody flew across Beacon Academy, nearly hitting the tower. _Damn it, I am so screwed... Uh... Think, think, think... If I was using a jetpack how would I land..?! AH! THAT'S IT! _Cody aimed at the ground and fired a wave of cyan dust, slowly he was able to land safely by lowering himself onto the ground. _Eh? I'm on a cliff? I gotta get back fast. But first..._

"I'm alive. I'M ALIVE BITC-"

"...And here is where the initiation will take place." Cody turned around and to his surprise, saw the group of students taking the initiation and Ms. Goodwitch and Prof. Ozpin.

"Why fancy meeting you here Cody. I thought you wouldn't come." The professor began to study Cody's weapons. "I see you got yourself a pair of splendid looking weapons."

Yang quickly ran up to Cody "Wow, those gauntlets look amazing! Can they fire bullets?" Cody lifted his arm, showing his gauntlet. "No, but they can carry blades from my rapiers and can be detached. they can also create a cloud of dust, strong enough for me to get knocked back. Or knock someone back..."

"You, have good taste in weapons Co-"

"Um, excuse me." A girl with white hair and white blouse pushed Yang aside and looked at one of Cody's rapiers. "I must say... You have a good choice of design there. My name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee company."

"Hey Weiss! You don't just push other people like that!" Yang got back on her feet and glared at Weiss. "Well, you were in my way!" Weiss glared back at Yang.

_I can see the fire in their eyes... Scary. _

_"_Alright that's enough. Now everyone, please get on the platforms." said Prof. Ozpin. Each of the students got on a platform.

"Now then..." Prof. Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his mug before making the speech. "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Ms. Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

"What, haww..." whispered Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well."

"Awww..." said Ruby.

Prof. Ozpin placed both hands behind his back. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" said Ruby.

The girl with orange hair placed her hand on Ren's shoulder. "See? I told you-"

"AFTER you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"Haha..." Cody gulped. _Damn this is going to be tough._

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blonde boy with a black jacket and armor raised his hand "Uh, yeah... Um, sir-"

"Good. Now, take your positions" Cody crouched and held the release trigger of his gauntlets. "Here we go." said Cody.

Not taking taking his position, the blonde boy continued to raise his hand. "Uh sir, I've got um... A question..."

*Rumble... FLING!* The first platform was launched, sending Weiss high into the sky. "So this landing, strategy thing... Uh w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." answered Prof. Ozpin.

*FLING!* The second platform was launched.

"Oh I see... So. Like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The blonde looked up at the sky. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

_Crap it's my turn..! _As Cody felt the platform rumble, he let go of the trigger. Blue dust gathered at his feet and...*FLING!* "AAAAAAAAAAH!" As if he were Ironman, Cody flew across the sky, searching for a place to land.

"Oh. Uh-huh." Yang winked at Ruby and set her sunglasses on her nose and was launched, followed by Ruby who had a smirk on her face. "Woohoo!"

"So um... What is a landing-"

*FLING* "STRATEGYYYYYYYYYYHEEEEHEEEEeeeeeeee?!" The blonde was launched into the sky, twirling and moving his limbs as if he was imitating a clown.

Prof. Ozpin turned around, took a sip of coffee and smiled as the students were in mid air.


	7. Emerald Forest Introduced

**"Yellow Beauty Burns..."**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Emerald Forest Introduced_

"WOOO!" Using the dust from his gauntlets, Cody flew higher into the sky. He did a back flip and shot a jet of dust sending him downwards. _There are a few trees up ahead. Ozpin did say we could destroy anything in our path right? _Cody lifted his arms and spun in a top-like motion, cutting the tall forest trees with his blades cleanly. Upon landing, he saw a black figure fly right passed him. Cody stood up and approached the object. _Is it... Alive? _He leaned forward to take a closer look and the object seemed to be a crow that was shot to death.

"BRIDIE NO!" shouted Cody as he picked the crow up, kneeled and embraced it dramatically.

Ruby took out her weapon and shot the trees a few times before unleashing the Crescent Rose. She grabbed the thick branch of a nearby tree with her scythe and spun around it, allowing the force to push her upwards to create a safe landing. On the other hand Weiss used her white dust to create panels where she could step on and jump off from.

Ren used his Jade Dragons to catch the trunk of a tree and spin around it, quickly landing on the ground without even cutting the trunk at all. He then puts away his weapons and wipes the dust off his long sleeved green suit.

Unlike the way Cody used his Mizu Rapier to land, Yang flew through and above the trees by using Ember Celica to shoot explosive rounds, letting her move forward. "Wooohooo!" exclaimed Yang as she dashed through the top of the forest. Soon she began to head downwards, doing wall-kicks off of a few tree trunks and finally rolling across the forest floor upon landing "Nailed it!" said Yang.

Pyrrha used her shield to break through tree trunks easily, then landed on a branch. With her weapon, Xifelin, she searched the area incase of any adversaries. While looking, she caught Jaune pummeling into the the forest. Quickly, her weapon transformed from a shotgun into javelin and she throwed it, measly using her thumb to pinpoint Jaune's location. Using the knockback from her shotgun, Xifelin rushed to Jaune, pierced his hoody onto a tree and was saved from falling to his death.

"Thank you!" said Jaune from afar. Pyrrha replied "I'm sorry!"

...After Cody buried the crow, he continued to walk to his destination; the abandoned temple. He carefully observed the area as he walked through the thick bushes and vines of Emerald Forest. _Alright. I better be careful with what's around me. The first person I make eye contact with will be my partner for the next 4 years... Let's see. Who should I be on the look out for..? Maybe Daniella would be okay with m- _Cody brushed a large bush aside and saw a woman with black curly hair and a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless shirt. He quickly hides from the figure and takes cover behind a tree. _Blake... She seems strong but I don't think I can be good friends with her. Better keep searching._

Then, Cody hears a rustling sound coming from the leaves above. He quickly dashed forward and gets ready for battle. Suddenly, a white dual-bladed halberd falls from above and cuts the tree Cody was hiding behind in half. Within a blink of an eye, Cody saw a boy with dark blue spiky hair kept back. He wore a light green shirt with a brown hiking vest and dark brown pants. The boy turned around and looked into Cody's eyes with his yellow eyes.

The boy pushed his red rectangular glasses back onto his nose. "Uh... Hello. I guess I'm you're partner now. The name's Harris Yarkon." Harris clipped his halberd on his back and extended his left arm towards Cody. "M-my name's Cody Grimoire. Nice to meet you." _Geez. This guy scared the living daylights out of me. Oh well, he seems nice._

Cody walked passed Harris and stopped to turn around."We better get a move on. We're being timed by the instructors." said Cody.

"Yeah, but let's be sure to do things efficiently at the same time." The two pushed forward into the forest, jumping onto branches and kicking off tree trunks. But then, Cody made an immediate stop.

"Something wrong? We shouldn't stop now." asked Harris.

_This feeling. It was just like before. That night... _Cody detached his blades from the gauntlets and placed them in the rapiers. He unsheathed the one on the right and faced Harris. "Do you feel that? It's getting harder to breath..." said Cody. The area where the two were began to darken...

"Now that you mention it, I can feel something. You have a pretty good 6th sense!" Harris turned around and unclipped his halberd. He searched the area but failed to find anything suspicious.

"There!" yelled Cody. Harris swiftly turned about and saw a black figure with a skull head emerge from the bushes.

"A Grim, huh? Good thing you saw him coming Cody." said Harris.

_So that's it. That's the thing that killed Caroline. _"You're mine." Cody instantly dashed towards the Grim, slicing it's stomach with the rapier on his right hand. The monster began to spew out red-like petals. _Red petals? Where's the blood? He looks like a shadow but he feels... Solid._

"Cody!" Harris jumped and hit the Grim's armor with his halberd. The Grim quickly spun, knocking back both Cody and Harris. *RAAAAAAARGH* the beast looked at the boys with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Cody! We're supposed to work together as a team! Don't go off doing risky stuff like that..!" Cody got back on his feet and without a word, continued to attack the Grim. Cody tried to slice the Grim's upper body by attacking from below but was blocked by the Grim using both it's hands. Harris then got up and grabbed Cody's jacket with his halberd and tossed him back.

"Snap out of it." Harris slapped Cody in the face twice. "If you keep attacking without any formation or help, you'll die. Now it's either you listen to what I told you and let me help, or die on your own." Cody shook his head and slowly got up.

"Heh, sorry for causing you all this trouble. I was just eager... To beat it. Shall we go?" He took out the second rapier.

"Good. You've come to your senses. Now you go down and I'll go up." said Harris.

"Gotcha." Cody ran towards the Grim, ducked and cross-sliced it's legs while Harris jumped onto Cody's back and leaped into the air. Harris landed on the Grim's shoulders and spun his halberd cutting it's left arm then it's right. He swiftly took a back-jump and let Cody do the finishing blow. The Grim fell on the ground with red petals seeping from his limbs. Cody stabbed it with both rapiers and carved an X onto it's body. The battle was over.

"See? Now wasn't that more fun?" said Harris. Cody chuckled.

"Haha, yeah but we should move on before more of those come by."

"Good idea." The two then hurried through the bushes and trees; into the deep area of Emerald Forest.


End file.
